


I'm Grading You!

by MasterSatanOverlord



Series: Haikyuu Tumblr [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterSatanOverlord/pseuds/MasterSatanOverlord
Summary: Bokuto is spending the night over at Kuroo's house during the break before their third year starts and things become much more interesting than he expected them to.Part Seven of my Haikyuu!! Tumblr series.





	I'm Grading You!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for this one taking so much longer to get posted than the other ones… I didn’t have any time to type yesterday because I was babysitting and I had homework to complete today, soooo… Here’s the BoKuroo that was kind of inevitable in this. Original post by wlwprompts! I hope you enjoy!

It was the spring break after Bokuto’s second year in high school and he was staying the night over at his friend’s house. They had met their first year and had quickly become friends, only getting closer over time, and somewhere along the way Bokuto had begun to feel even deeper for the messy haired middle blocker from Nekoma. They had come a long way from their first year and were now both appointed captain of their respective teams. But this hadn’t really been expected. If anything, Bokuto truly believed that Kuroo had only hung around them at their training camps because he didn’t have to think. He knew that wasn’t really it somewhere in his head, but the main thoughts Bokuto had about himself were devastatingly negative and he couldn’t stop it. So when he had been invited over by the other captain, he was a bit surprised but more than happy to comply, quickly answering in an affirmative. There weren’t many people who dealt with him on a regular basis, it was amazing that Akaashi was still managing to deal with him, but here he was. In Kuroo’s house. In his room. Glancing over at him every so often just to see if this was really real. And also because that boy was built.

Currently in the middle of changing, nearly every inch of tanned skin and toned muscle on display for wide golden eyes to take in with the exception of the section of the blocker’s body that was covered with a pair of boxer briefs that hugged the curve of his ass. It was in one of those moments that Kuroo looked over, a smirk crossing his face as he noticed Bokuto’s lingering gaze and the expression he wore. “Why are you just sitting there watching me change?” He asks, his voice playful as he turns and takes a step towards the spiker without bothering to pull on any other clothes.

“Oh, I’m uhhh...” Bokuto was at a loss, his brain set completely into panic mode as he held up his hands, as if in a peace offering. “I’m grading you! Yep! You get an A! Congrats! Though you’re probably used to that. You’re like, hella smart.” His mouth began rambling before his brain could catch up and Kuroo’s smirk dropped from his face, expression twisting into something like offense as his progression forward ceased. One of his hands fell to his hip and the other pressed against his chest as if his heart had been wounded.

“I deserve an A+ and you know it, bitch.” He replies sassily, his voice mixing just the right amount of amusement and offense, making it clear to the Fukurodani captain that he was just teasing.

“You do. I mean, it’s kind of unfair how perfect your body is, you know? You have really nice abs and really good arms and damn your shoulder are really broad, and fuck your thighs are so glorious, like what the hell man?” Bokuto’s mouth began spouting words before his brain was able to process the situation and he might have gone just a bit overboard if the way hazel eyes sharpened, seeming to do a double take on him, and the Nekoma captain’s face became serious once more. Like he was trying to fit a puzzle together and there was only one piece left but it didn’t fit the empty space in the otherwise completed picture.

“Thanks, bro, I actually work really hard for thighs like this. But you know. You have the best fucking arms.” His voice drops a bit as he steps closer to Bokuto, able to reach out and trail a finger over the other captain’s bicep before his palm begins stroking up Bokuto’s arm, tracing his shoulder as his fingers begin running down his spine. A small shiver jolts through Bokuto’s body and he can’t help but press into the touch, drawing their bodies closer and suddenly both pairs of eyes had slipped shut and their lips were connected and Bokuto’s hands were curled into the messy black strands of Kuroo’s hair and Kuroo’s arms were wrapped around his waist and it was rushed and messy and perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wasn’t sure how to end this one, so it just seems like it was abruptly cut off. Sorry about that… But! Another part should be coming soon! And if anyone has any pairings they’d like to see, please leave those in the comments! I’d be happy to do that.


End file.
